Unwanted
by Catalyst16CoCrea
Summary: What happens when your one true love, the person that you were meant to be with forever, your soul mate, denies you? Chloe thought she would have the life that her parents are living, happily married, Alpha and Luna of the pack, but her mate had other plans; plans that didn't include her.How does one deal with rejection? Will she be forever alone?


First story on Fan Fiction.  
Please let me know if you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

I twisted the curl within my fingers, while smiling brightly as I chatted into my phone. I dropped the curl and leaned over slightly; sending him a nice view of my cleavage. I ran my finger across my collar bone and flicked all my hair to my back.

Arching my soft bare neck out slightly more, showing him my soft creamy skin. I laughed lightly into the phone, not really paying attention to the conversation I was meant to be having, with Daniel. I was too busy putting my plan into action.

My off the shoulder sleeve fell further down my arm. Pretending to be in deep conversation, I traced down my bra strap slowly. I let out a little sigh, as I pretended to think about something.

I bit softly down on my bottom lip and now for the finale. Slowly I dragged my finger from my bra strap and played with the necklace chain that hung in between my cleavage, turning the pedant slowly in my fingers.

Laughing softly and beaming my flawless smile, "Really Dan I can't stay tonight. Not after last night-"

"Class is about to start Chloe, phone away."

My long eyelashes flashed up at him, I kept control over my breathing; not letting my heart beat accelerate like it normal does. Titling my head to the side and looking up at him.

"Sorry Dan, I have to go. I'll see you soon." I sang slowly into the phone.

I closed my phone, having little intention to see Dan soon. "Sorry Mr Clark."

Xavier looked furious as he stood at my desk, his fists were clenched and his eyes were narrow. I shrugged my shoulders innocently. "It won't happen again."

He hated it when I called him Mr Clark, though he was my teacher; and he was the one who said he couldn't have a relationship with me. He was the one denying me.

The bell chimed and other students began to file in. I was lucky enough to have already had first block in here, so I knew that I could just wait out the gap between modules. I had ignored him when he had entered and just pretended like he wasn't there.

I had the aim to get under his skin and by the way his jaw was set, his fists clenched and his eyes fading back to their emerald shade. It had worked.

"Chloe, you will not believe what I just heard!" Olivia spluttered as she took the seat next to me, which just happened to be at the front of the class.

"What?"

"That you stayed at Dan's last night!" she squealed.

"Tell me something I don't know. And why did you expect me not to of heard that?" raising an eye brow at her; while being well aware of Xavier's glaring eyes.

"So it's true!?"

I laughed lightly, "Yes." I nodded my head to a few people as they walked past, sending a small hello my way.

Olivia's mouth dropped open and she looked at me with awe. If only she knew the truth. I had only stayed at Dan's because my mother and father didn't feel like travelling back into town. My family was close friends with his; in all honesty the night was a complete bore and Dan has spent most of it online with his mates playing call of duty.

"Well where did you sleep?" she pied.

I shrugged my shoulders "In his bed of course, where else?"

pAt this point, I could push her over with a feather. She was that shocked. I had slept in his bed, while he stayed on the couch playing the xbox.

pOlivia shook her head, "You are telling me, you stayed at Dan's, in Dan's bed! Why! Am I only hearing this now?!"

"I haven't seen you today."

"Oi Chloe!"

Turning my head so that I could face Scott behind me; Dan's best mate. Dan hadn't come to school today, I think the whole not sleeping all night thing was the reason.

I arched an eye brow as Scott lent over his desk to speak to me.

"Heard about you and Dan." Scott wiggled his eye brows "So what do you think of his bed?" he said, with a double meaning and I knew it; but the large cheeky grin on his baby face, gave it away easily.

I let my cheeks heat up, as if I would really blush about sleeping in Dan's bed; but I had to at least act embarrassed. But sleeping in Dan's bed, wouldn't bring a blush to my face. So instead I thought of the first time Xavier and I met; which was in gym class, his gym class.

I had tripped over a skipping rope and landed face first into the mud on the oval. I had only tripped in the first place; because I was too busy staring at him and all his handsomeness.

"YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Scott yelled, sending every pair of eyes at me. My cheeks did turn a slighter darker red at the sudden attention. Well at least it looked like I was blushing because of Dan.

"CLASS ENOUGH!" Xavier dropped a few large health books onto his desk; his stern face and aura of aggression, sent the room in silence.

I turned fully back in my seat to face him. God he was handsome. His strong jaw line framed his tanned face, his emerald eyes were narrowed and consumed with jealousy. Jealousy which I had inflamed, a small smirk twitched at my lips.

His blonde hair fell across his face, his body was muscular and fit; I could go on forever, drooling over his every feature but to describe it simply- he could fog a mirror, he was that hot.

And I didn't just think this because he was my mate- no I think every female with a pair of eyes felt the same way.

"I hate theory." Scott grumbled behind me, and a small smile twitched at my lips- because I really didn't care whether we did theory or prac; gym was gym.

"Everyone turn to page 4, copy the chart out and then label it." Xavier shot over his shoulder, as he copied the orders onto the board.

Flipping my book open, I glanced at the page; the task he set was easy. But I didn't want to do it. Not because I couldn't, but because he had set it.

There was a soft knock on the door before it slid open. Glancing up through my loose black curls; I watched as the principle stood with authority at the front of the class.

"Sorry for the interruption Mr Clark. I just need to pass something along." With that the principal walked directly to my desk and stood over top of me.

"Seeing as you didn't come to the office and collect this yesterday Chloe, as I had asked. I am personally handing it to you." The principal placed a sealed white envelope on my desk. "I am very disappointed in you, Chloe and I think I speak for your parents too."

He turned his back to me; nodding his head down to Mr Clark before leaving the room. Great more attention! Shooting my head over my shoulder, I saw everyone staring at the envelope on my desk. Turning in my seat and facing Xavier, he too, was frowning at the letter on my desk.

I pushed it to the side and turned my attention back to the textbook.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Olivia hissed from beside me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Does it really matter?"

"Seriously Chloe open it." She hissed, her words were clear within the silent classroom. I think everyone wanted to know what it said. It's not every day the principal walks in to the class, saying he was disappointed and handed out your fate.

"We are meant to be doing the activity." I shot back.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine. Here" I tossed the letter to her table "Seeing you're so interested."

I glanced at Xavier; his eyes were narrow as he watched me. I raised an eye brow, and felt like saying stare at someone else, but I wasn't in the mood.

Hearing the ripping of paper, I turned my head slightly to watch Olivia. Her eyes widened, as her eyes darted across the letter she was reading; then her mouth dropped and she looked between me and the letter.

"Oh my god, Chloe."

Letting out a sigh, I leant back in my seat.

"What does it say?" Scott asked, leaning over his seat to look at the letter.

Olivia swallowed hard, "You're being expelled."

The room echoed with gasps and then whispers.

"As of when?" I asked.

"It reads that your lack of commitment and effort in class, has reflected poorly on your grades. And you are expelled as of Monday next week, unless you wish to try and pull your grades up by the end of the term."

Sighing and getting up from my seat. That wasn't going to happen; like I could pull my grades up by then. "Well I guess I don't have to do this then." I closed the textbook and scooped up the books.

"See you this weekend." I said while walking around my desk.

"Chloe, you could try! Like you can't give up" Olivia panicked, with the letter in hand.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever."

Stopping at Xavier's desk, I dropped the textbook on his table. "I won't be needing this anymore Mr Clark."

I turned by back and walked towards the door.

"Class isn't over Chloe."

"Whatever." I slid the door open and walked out, leaving it open; as I walked down the hallway.

The funny thing was I use to be a model student, the captain of the volleyball team, the volunteer and had a flawless academic record. I was shy, I would never go out, I didn't drink and I would never defy my parents.

I was a good girl, the daughter of the great Alpha; but that was before I met him. That was before my 18th birthday; when he had denied me as his mate, after leading me on with hope for months and his reason for denying me because- I wasn't ready.

Nice of him to decide that for me, right?


End file.
